The Kiss Sasuke Version
by Sakura-Uchihaa
Summary: Sakura cansou de correr atrás de Sasuke quem diria que agora é o contrário? Sasuke POV


_**The kiss – Sasuke Version**_

Sério mesmo, não ri, você já sentiu uma louca vontade de beijar sua parceira de time?

Desculpem não me apresentei, sou Sasuke Uchiha, e ultimamente sinto uma vontade extrema de beijar Sakura Haruno, aquela irritante.

Não sei o que houve, aquela irritante sempre corria atrás de mim, e agora nem me dá mais valor desde que voltei do Orochimaru, também, a culpa é inteiramente minha, eu sempre a ignorei, mais quando voltei não esperava que a minha Sakura estaria tão linda, ops, volta a fita e para por que a chamei de MINHA?

Aff esquece, até em meus pensamentos estou agindo feito idiota, você deve estar perguntando: como assim até em pensamentos está agindo como idiota?

Simples, eu estou agora aqui na casa da Sakura, com uma flor de cerejeira na mão, e com o pai dela me encarando a todo segundo, enquanto Sakura está tomando um banho.

Droga! por que estou aqui afinal?

Agora que começa o interrogatório do pai ciumento da Sakura por que já é a 4ª vez que venho aqui nessa semana:

Pai: – Quais suas intenções com a minha filha

Sas: – Namorar, talvez casar e ter de 3 a 7 filhos, tenho que reconstituir meu clã

Fico me perguntando, de onde vieram essas palavras? Eu falei sem pensar, não nego que tenho que reconstituir meu clã, mais também não nego que Sakura está linda, mais por que eu disse que namoraria com ela, depois casaria e iria ter de 3 a 7 filhos com ela?

É sério Sakura está me tirando do sério, e é agora que o pai dela abre um sorriso e diz: " sejam felizes!! " quase que berrando, isso é muito chato, ainda nem a beijei, nem pedi em namoro então por que tudo isso?

Pai: – Sejam Felizes

Revirei os olhos imediatamente e o meu " sogrinho " não percebeu como sempre, Sakura desceu as escadas, ela estava usando um vestido rosa claro de alças finas que ia até os joelhos e era rodado, nunca a vi tão linda, fiquei vidrado naquela visão até a linda voz dela alcançar meus ouvidos como numa melodia.

Sak: – Sasuke-kun? O que faz aqui? Esteve aqui ontem também, aconteceu algo?

Sas: – Sakura podemos sair daqui antes?, é um assunto particular.

A vi corar, e não conti o pensamento que ela estava linda daquele jeito, ela disse que sim com a cabeça, eu e ela nos despedimos dos pais dela e fomos andando para a praça no centro da cidade, ouvi por todos os lados suspiros das garotas por onde eu passava que me deixaram irritado, Sakura estava com um semblante triste, e não pensei duas vezes quando a enlacei pela cintura, depois disso a vi corar, as garotas pararem de suspirar e começarem a ver com incredulidade e outras fuzilarem Sakura pelo olhar e a mesma retribuia a elas o mesmo olhar, só que o olhar dela era mais fuminante e fazia as que as olhavam assim, se encolherem de medo, a vi abrir um sorriso quando enfim a entreguei a flor, até que chegamos a praça, sentamos num banco e ela começou.

Sak: – Sasuke-kun? O que você tem? Ultimamente tem ido muito na minha casa e sempre me trás um flor de cerejeira, isso não é do seu feitio, está brincando comigo de novo não é? Está brincando com os meus sentimentos de novo.

Vi aquelas esmeraldas que eu tanto gostava de me perder ficarem lacrimejadas, sem pensar fiz algo de que me arrependi depois por corar ao mesmo tempo que eu a abraçava e dizia.

Sas: – Não é bem isso Sakura, é que.... eu estou me sentindo diferente esses dias e ahh, eu não sou bom com essas coisas eu... eu... ah Sakura.... Aishiteru

Vi as esmeraldas se arregalarem, e depois ela começou a chorar, e sorrir ao mesmo tempo.

Por Kami, eu falei sem pensar, e de algum modo sinto como se um peso grande das minhas costas tivesse sido retirado.

Eu realmente amo aquela flor de cerejeira, isso explica muita coisa, quando sai de Konoha ela se declarou e gravei aquelas palavras na minha mente até hoje, e nunca parava de pensar nela, acho que está muito claro o que sinto por ela, eu realmente a amo.

Mais por Kami-sama por que ela está chorando e sorrindo? Eu odeio vê-la chorar por que é o mesmo que alguém enfiar uma estaca no meu peito, e as palavras dela me surpreenderam.

Sak: – Sasuke-kun... Aishiterumo

Eu beijei aqueles lábios rosados, e senti que eles eram mácios, aquele era de fato o meu primeiro beijo e o dela, ela hava se guardado em tudo pra mim, começou com um selinho e depois deixamos rolar, e fomos aprofundando o beijo, enlacei a cintura dela e ela depositou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

Eu definitivamente a amo, e acho que vou cumprir o que eu disse ao pai dela, que pretendo namorá-la, depois me casar com ela, e ter de 3 a 7 filhos.

Sas: – Sakura... você quer... namorar comigo

Sak: – È tudo que eu mais quero Sasuke-kun

Ela falou em meio de lágrimas e sorrisos, eu a beijei mais uma vez e tirei do meu bolso uma caixinha que havia guardado a muito tempo, de lá tirei um anel pratiado e coloquei no dedo dela, que de felicidade me abraçou e depois eu a beijei, aquele beijo selou nosso amor naquele dia.

OWARI


End file.
